Primeval
Summary Primeval is a deity, true god, and one of the 5 creators of the known universe. He, alongside of the other 4 creation gods came into existence by circumstances they are unable to comprehend. With the other creation deities, he created the known universe, and countless solar systems inside of it. While Solarno blessed the stars with life, and Mirogin melded one of those life forms into today's gods, Primeval melded the other life form into today's demons. Every demon ever created derived from the first demons that Primeval ever created, therefore all demons are his creation. Primeval is one of the hosts of the "Grand Universal Tournament", a competition in which the gods and demons of several universes contest against each other for the amusement of the True Creation Gods. Since their are countless solar systems in the universe, there is a preliminary round in which all of the gods and demons competing unleash their strongest attack on each other, and the few dozen left in existence are given entrance to the tournament. He is very happy to watch the tournament, as he enjoys watching his creations prove their worth for his amusement. He created Aragor, the game-master who watches over the tournament. While he is a rather confident in himself, even he is extremely cautious when he speaks of Misst, as he is aware that he is much less powerful than him. Appearance and Personality Similarly to Solarno, his mortal form is extremely similar to his true form, except much smaller. He looks like a vaguely humanoid, albeit demonic man. He has large horns, ashy skin, and a flaming crown. In his true form, he is immensely larger, being able to eliminate solar systems, even entire galaxies with a swat of his hand. Primeval, being the creator of demons, is a sadistic individual. He enjoys watching his creations destroy each other, and values power as much as life itself. While he values power, and has no problem with killing demons, gods, and even mortals, he values life in the universe as a whole. He has no problem with the destruction of solar systems, and even galaxies, but as long as the universe as a who is not destroyed, he will be content. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Name: Primeval Origin: Crystalblade Age: Unknown, presumably at least Billions of years, as he is older than the known universe. Classification: God, Demon, Cosmic Entity, Deity. Affiliation: Creation Gods (Currently), Demon Race (Creator) Powers and Abilities Tier: 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Created the universe and all of its space), Regeneration (At least Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly), Portal Creation (Creates portals that can travel across the universe, and even into the demonic dimension), Time Manipulation (Should be as capable as manipulation time as Solarno, who speed up the time within a solar system simply for a demonstration), Immortality (Types 1,4, and 5), Perception Manipulation, Spaceflight, Life Creation (Molded the first demons, which adapted to become the demons of today), Mind Manipulation (He can rewrite the minds of a lesser life being with relative ease), Reality Warping (He can alter the events that occur within his universe), Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Possession (Monks of him are possessed when he wishes to materialize on a planet), Cosmic Weapon Mastery. Attack Potency: Universe Level '(Created all demons in the entire universe. He alongside the other true creation gods created the known universe, and he wields the power to destroy it.) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Travels the universe in seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Multi-Stellar, Likely Far Higher (Should be roughly comparable to Solarno, who created a Solar System in his hands for a demonstration) Striking Strength: Universe Class '(Wields the power to destroy the universe he helped create) 'Durability: At least Universe Level ' (He would survive the destruction of his universe) 'Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Universal with any attacks, likely Multi-Universal with telepathy. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius. Primeval is an extremely intelligent being, having been alive for as long as the known universe. He also implanted the mind of conqueror inside the first demons he created, implying that he himself is a conqueror. Weaknesses: Is only able to create a single universe at a time. He, like the other 3 deities of the known universe are vastly weaker than the 5th deity. Notable Attacks and Techniques Cosmic Creation Primeval is one of the beings who created the known universe. Where Solarno created the Stars, and Mirogin created Gods, Primeval created Demons. He has the power to destroy Solar Systems and Galaxies that he created quite easily. His most powerful attack would be universal destruction, which would destroy everything in the known universe. Warriors Instinct When Primeval created demons, he gave the first ones the instinct of a conqueror, implying that he himself has the instincts of a warrior. He is completely confident that by creating demons, he created the most powerful warriors to ever exist. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Tier 3 Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters